


You Are Unforgettable

by thewayaround



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falsettos References, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayaround/pseuds/thewayaround
Summary: "You won't forget me, right?"It's a stupid question, one Connor knows he shouldn't be asking, especially now in this quiet moment of intimacy between him and Kevin Price, but it's like the words have a life of their own, and they come out of his mouth before he can stop them, tumbling in a hushed, shaking voice onto the skin of Kevin's shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there's like a minimum amount of angst in this that really isn't that bad but yeah, I figured I'd say something about it anyways. 
> 
> Also Falsettos references because I have a problem.

"You won't forget me, right?"

It's a stupid question, one Connor knows he shouldn't be asking, especially now in this quiet moment of intimacy between him and Kevin Price, but it's like the words have a life of their own, and they come out of his mouth before he can stop them, tumbling in a hushed, shaking voice onto the skin of Kevin's shoulder.

It was dark in the room, a crack in the curtain providing a faint amount of light to cast through the room. There were clothes scattered along the floor in an obvious haste, and the fitted sheet had popped off the mattress in the bottom corner and was slowly bunching up beneath their tangled legs. Connor would have fixed it if Kevin hadn't fallen against him in the hours before, when the Mission Hut had finally fallen quiet shortly after midnight.

Kevin's arm falls away from it's place around Connor's back, and he pushes himself up on the mattress so he can lean over the redhead, reaching over with his free hand to hold Connor's waist. 

"Where did that come from?" he asks, running his fingernails along Connor's skin in short, soothing lines.

The smaller boy shivered at the feeling, and hugged his arms tighter around his pillow as Kevin draped himself across Connor's shoulders and began pressing long, sweet kisses along his neck. 

"When I leave to go home," Connor whispered, closing his eyes as Kevin's warm lips trailed along the slowly forming bruises on his neck, "you're not going to forget me, are you?"

Kevin pauses his motions before pressing one last kiss to Connor's skin, this one on a freckle at the base of the boy's shoulder blade. 

He keeps his eyes shut tightly as Kevin lays back down beside him, the younger boy reaching up to lightly hold Connor's jaw, his thumb rubbing slow circles into the space just above his ear and his fingers warm on the back of his neck, just beneath his hairline. 

"Con, open your eyes and look at me," Kevin whispers, his hand falling back to the boy's waist, and Connor does, because that's the kind of control the Kevin has over him. 

He could tell Connor to pull the stars out of the sky and he would try as hard as he could to do it. 

There's something in the way Kevin is looking at him, like Connor holds the universe in his hands and Kevin never wants to look away, and it brings tears to his eyes and makes his heart swell. 

"Connor McKinley, you don't have to ever worry about me forgetting you," Kevin says, his voice thick with emotion, "because you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. After Arnold's fiasco, you did everything you could to back up my decision to keep doing our mission. Even though I was the one who convinced everyone to stay, you're the one who made us feel like we were home. Like we were a family. 

"Even if I wanted to forget you, it would be impossible, because what you don't realize is that for the past six months you've had me wrapped so tightly around your finger that sometimes it's hard for me to breathe around you because all I can think about is how much I want to hold you and never let you go."

Connor didn't realize the tear was on his cheek until Kevin wiped it away. 

"Connor McKinley, you are unforgettable," Kevin says, closing his eyes and brushing their noses together. 

Connor chokes out a laugh as more tears begin running down his cheeks, pushing himself away from his pillow and into Kevin's chest. 

"You're not so forgettable yourself, Kevin Price."  
__________________

Two months later, Kevin kisses Connor at the bus station like it's the last time he'll ever get to kiss him, and even though it leaves both of them breathless he doesn't stop kissing him until his bus arrives. 

"Two months and then I'll be home," Kevin tells him, holding Connor's face between his hands as the bus rounds the corner. "I'll be home and I'm come to you. I swear to you, Connor McKinley. I will go to the ends of the Earth if you're there, because I won't wait any longer than what I have to before I get to see you again." 

Both of them were crying messes, and Connor couldn't speak because he knew if he did he would never be able to leave. 

So instead he just kissed Kevin Price until he couldn't think straight, and he let Kevin Price pull him into a tight embrace as the bus reached them. 

"Connor, I. . ." 

Kevin trailed off on his sentence, pushing Connor away from his chest and kissing him once more. 

"I love you," he whispers against the older boy's lips, and it was the first time either one of them had said it, and Connor choked out a sob as the bus doors opened behind them. 

"Connor McKinley, I love you."

Connor surged forward and kissed him once more as the driver honked the bus horn. 

"I love you, Kevin," he says back, and it's choked out through a sob as Kevin kisses him one last time. 

"Two months," he says as Connor pulls away and head toward the bus doors. 

Connor turns around and looks at him, tears on his cheeks and a smile on his face. 

"Two months," he responds, and then the bus doors are closing. 

It's no ones business that Kevin watches the bus until it's out of sight, then breaks down in a puddle of sobs and heartache in the dirt; no ones besides Arnold's and Nabulungi's as they come from inside the hut behind him and wrap him in their arms.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like sad endings, so here's the rest of it that I wasn't planning on posting but couldn't resist. 
> 
> It's short but sweet, and I'm proud of it.

Connor sends him a letter three weeks later saying he got into a big fight with his parents about his choice to stay in Uganda, and that even though he was accepted when he came out later in the argument, he decided to move to New York to live with his cousin and her wife. 

Inside the envelope in a picture of Connor in a kitchen, laughing and covered in flour and cocoa powder, flanked by a laughing woman with short blonde, curly hair that looked no cleaner than he did and a little boy with brown, curly hair in a baseball Jersey looking at the two of them is disgust. 

Kevin pins the picture to the wall above his bed.   
________________

Two months and one week later, Kevin Price caught a flight from Salt Lake to New York City and practically ran to Connor's apartment in a pair of dingy jeans, a white t-shirt, and red Converse that kept coming unlaced, clutching a suitcase in one hand a bouquet of flowers in the other. 

Both those things ended up being discarded in the hallway outside the apartment as Connor shouted and launched himself into Kevin's arms after opening the door, sending both of them flying to the carpeted floor in a mess of limbs and tears. 

If Kevin grabbed Connor's face a bit too hard when he pulled him into a breathless kiss, neither one of them noticed. They were to wrapped up in each other, like planets orbiting around each other, too busy kissing and crying to pay attention as the boy from the photo waltzed from the the apartment across the hall shouting to someone named Charlotte that Connor was making out with a boy in the hall. 

"I told you I would go to the ends of the Earth," Kevin says when they finally separate for air, and Connor laughs before kissing him again. 

"New York is hardly the ends of the Earth," Connor says, and Kevin smiles and runs a hand through his hair. 

Connor reaches up to fix it for him. 

"I'm a Mormon kid from Salt Lake City, Utah," Kevin shrugs, his eyes fixed on Connor as the boy plays with his hair. 

They're still laying on the floor in the hallway, and Kevin faintly hears a woman in the apartment yell for a camera. 

"Ex-Mormon," Connor chuckles, and Kevin chases his lips to kiss him again, "and you've been to Uganda, Kevin."

"Thank God for that," Kevin says, his hands circling Connor's back and holding him close. 

Connor smiles at him, and Kevin smiles back. 

"I love you, Connor McKinley."

"I love you, too, Kevin Price."

They meet in the middle as Connor leans in the kiss him again, and there's a flash and a pop as someone snaps a photo from a Polaroid camera in the doorway of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: @sncrlynwtms

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: @sncrlynwtms


End file.
